


Daddy

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Daddy Roman, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, Smut, Teasing, confused roman, overreacting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: A friend and you call Roman, your hands best friend, daddy. Because you want him to be it. When he asks you to do something a message pops up and he sees it. You think he didn’t but he starts to come closer and says stuff.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on Tumblr on fanfictionofmyown.

(F/n): So, how was the show? Are you alright?

(Y/n): Yep. Everything went great! I won again! I think Mella is slowly getting pissed but hey! That’s the business. 🤷♀

(F/n): Uhh great! Anything new with Daddy? 😏😉

(Y/n): You’re stupid! 😜 But no nothing big. Sharing a room today again. Next week I’m sharing with Seth apparently. Don’t know yet really. 🤷♀

(F/n): I’m sure there is something wrong with that! I mean Daddy would never leave you alone! Especially with another man!! 😉😂😂

(Y/n): Sometimes I hate you 😂

(F/n): Psschhtt! Don’t say things like that! What if Daddy sees that! He will be mad at you!

(Y/n): Don’t worry he will never see this. I’m going to shower now, so see you later!

(F/n): Of course. It’s not like you are literally roommates and sleep and cuddle together every night in bed. And share like everything in your lives. It is impossible that Daddy will ever see this. Of course.

(F/n): See ya 😉

***

You threw your phone onto the king-sized bed and didn’t see the last messages your best friend send. You rather soon started to share a bed with your roommate Roman Reigns. He was coming out of the bathroom after he took a shower. He was simply wearing some sweatpants. He often walked around shirtless as soon as you would enter the hotel room. “Uuhh.. what a view.” You smirked at him, not even bothering to look away. He chuckled a bit. “Come on. Go shower. I want to sleep.” You rolled your eyes playfully. “You allllwayyss want to sleep.” You stood up from the bed and stretched your sore muscles. “You old man.” You poked out your tongue. Roman playfully tried to catch it. “I work hard. I need my sleep. Go shower. I swear I’ll make your life living hell if you wake me up.” You nodded and grabbed your stuff. “You wouldn’t. You never did it before darling.” You smiled genuinely which made the man in front of you smile too. He gave you a slap on the ass when you walked around him into the bathroom. It was nothing strange. You both would do it all the time. It’s just a touch. You were best friends, so there was nothing wrong with that. You made a weird sound and immediately closed the door of the bathroom, not even bothering to lock it up.

You immediately got undressed and jumped under the shower.

*

Meanwhile Roman chuckled at the sound you made. He shook his head slightly and put his old clothes away. He then turned to the bed and let himself fall face first onto it. He sighed relieved. Finally, time to relax. He spread out over the whole bed and brought himself into a better position. He reached to one nightstand and took the remote. While he moved he felt something hard under his shoulder. He grabbed it and found your phone. He sighed and shook his head. Your damn phone. You left it everywhere at any time all the time.   
Roman wanted to lay it onto the nightstand but saw the small pop-up window from WhatsApp. He didn’t want to read it. He just wanted to know who was it who wrote you. But after he read the name of your friend he read the message.

(F/n): Of course. It’s not like you are practically roommates and sleep and cuddle together every night in bed. And share like everything in your lives. It is impossible that Daddy will ever see this. Of course.

Normally it would be completely fine to read the message from (F/n). But when Roman realized what that meant.. He certainly wasn’t meant to see this. The message just dripped of sarcasm… He knew they talked about him. He was the only one who you shared a room with most of the time. And it was true that you shared pretty much everything. And it was also true that you share one bed and cuddle. But that’s nothing.. Roman knew this all was just because you were best friends. But.. why would (F/n) call him Daddy. And what was he not able to see? Probably that they called him Daddy. Wait. Daddy?!

Roman stopped for a moment his blood running into his neck and ears. You- You called him Daddy…? He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He swallowed hard. Why would you call him Daddy? It’s.. that just had to be meant sexually. He couldn’t explain it otherwise. He couldn’t stop reading the message over and over. His breath fastened a bit and he could hear his heart in his head. Could it be.. could you..? He didn’t know how long he stared at the phone but immediately put it on the nightstand when he heard the shower turned off.

Roman didn’t know what to do. He wanted to know if you really meant him, but he also was surprisingly excited and a bit nervous. Of course, he wrestles in front of a million people but he couldn’t get his shit together now. How should he stay in front of you now? Just confront you? Or try to find it out with small innuendos? He sat on the corner of the bed and supported his arms on his legs. He watched the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever and bit into his bottom lip. He is still deep in his thoughts when you came out of the bathroom.

*

You only came out already because you ran out of hot water. You were halfway through your shower when I suddenly turned cold. You were a bit pouty at Roman. Because he used all of the warm water. It’s not the first time he did that. You should really go to shower first. When you looked up you saw the traitor sitting on the edge of the corner on the bed. He looked super concentrated and you wondered why.

You threw your old shirt at his head and laughed a bit because it landed right in his face and said. “Hey, doofus! Next time I shower first. You always take the warm water..” Roman didn’t answer. He didn’t even look up. You sighed and walked over. You sat down behind him and started to massage his shoulders. You knew he sometimes had pain in them. “What are you thinking about?” You asked softly now. But you again didn’t receive an answer. You wanted your best friend’s attention. You didn’t see him at all today and you needed his attention.

An idea came to your head and you grinned evilly. You let your hands slowly down his back and moved them to his sides. You stilled for a moment, but still no reaction. It was weird. Something had happened. Roman wouldn’t be so deep in his thoughts if not. You pushed the thought away and started to poke your fingers into his sides. You started to laugh a bit. The man immediately woke up and struggled. He escaped easily by standing up and turning to you.  
Roman looked shocked and breathed heavier.  
“What was this all about?!” He asked indignantly. You grinned at him, proud that you had his attention now. “You didn’t react. And we haven’t seen us all day! I want to spend time with you too, not only thousands of your fans..” Towards the end, you started to pout and crossed your arms over your chest. You looked at him through your lashes and waited. He smirked at you and shook his head after a moment.

“Someone needs attention.” You halted and stopped your body from pumping blood into your cheeks. “Did something happen?” You asked a bit softer now. He kept smirking and shook his head again while coming closer. “No nothing. But I think I’ll give you the attention you want now, you brat.” You couldn’t move one bit when he was already above you. Pinned your body to the mattress and tickled you with all he got. You screamed shortly and began to laugh. You struggled and moved, but Roman was way stronger than you. “Haha! Stop.. please… haha..” Roman grinned wide. It was nice to watch you struggling under him, with a heavy breathing and flushed cheeks.. Romans minds wandered to a different place. He slowly stopped and let himself fell onto you, his face hidden in your shoulder. You still laughed and pushed at the bigger body.

“Get down.. I will die, you are so heavy!” Roman chuckled before he gasped. “Are you saying I’m fat?!” You rolled your eyes playfully and punched his shoulder lightly. “No, but you know you are a giant that means you are heavy. Now get down.”   
The bigger man rolled off you but didn’t let go. He pulled you against himself and wrapped his arms around you.

Your back was against his chest and he hid his face in your neck. You could feel his smile. But you didn’t feel any different. You smiled too. Your head laid on one of his arms, the other one around your waist. Securing you so you couldn’t move away. “Good night babygirl..” he mumbled and kissed the top of your head. You blushed a bit at the pet name and placed a small kiss on his wrist and whispered: “Goodnight Ro..” You pressed one of your legs between his and the other one on top before you closed your eyes faded to unconsciousness. You felt Romans fingers drawing random patterns on your tummy.

*

The next morning when you woke up you were still more or less in the same position. The thing that changed was that you turned around and laid even closer to the big man’s chest now. Roman breathing was still even and calm so you knew he was still asleep and you could kind of.. feel it. It happened sometimes and it wasn’t the first time now but was still a bit awkward. You felt his half hard boner against your thigh. You wanted this feeling but only if the person were yours too. And he just wasn’t and probably will never be.. but as his best friend.. you didn’t make a big fuss about a boner. It happens and just because you can’t see it on female parts doesn’t mean they don’t know the feeling.   
You felt bad though.. why you slowly pulled away from the warm embrace, kissed his nose softly and walked into the bathroom to get slowly ready.

*

“Uce, seriously?!” Roman just told his Shield-brothers about the situation. They were in their locker room for Raw and put their stuff away before work started completely. “Would I tell you if I weren’t serious?” Roman sighed. “That’s.. Man, that’s hot.” Seth exclaimed now. Dean grinned his shit-eating grin and seemed way to eager. “Bang her then!” Roman blushed slightly. “Don’t say that. I don’t even know if they mean me..” - “What did the message say again?” Seth asked from across the room. Roman thought about it for a second to gather the right words.

(F/n): Of course. It’s not like you are literally roommates and sleep and cuddle together every night in bed. And share like everything in your lives. It is impossible that Daddy will ever see this. Of course.

His brothers look a bit surprised. Dean mumbled slightly. “You lucky bastard..” Roman closed his eyes and leaned back. “I don’t know what to do..” Seth just wanted to open his mouth again when a knock interrupted him.   
The door slowly opened and your head peaked in to make sure they were inside and halfway decent at least. You grinned when you saw them. Without care, you came in and walked immediately to the big dog. “Hey, you guys!” You placed a kiss on Romans cheek and turned to his bag to open it and search through it. The confusion was written in the faces of the shield.

“Uhm.. Hey (Y/n),.. maybe you should start to wait until one of us answers before you walk in..?” Seth mumbled slightly. You peaked your head up to look at him. “Oh come on, we are before the show. I don’t think you will shower before the show. Why shouldn’t you be dressed? It’s nothing I haven’t seen already.” You turned around and kept searching, building a small mess out of Romans stuff on the ground beside you. Dean gestured to Roman behind you and urged him to say something.   
He is kind off at a loss of words. So he just asked, “What are you searching for?” You didn’t even look up when you said, “Brush..” It’s not like you didn’t have one, but Romans was just.. better.  
Roman sighed and grabbed behind himself to grab his brush. He held it in front of your face and asked: “You mean this one?”   
Your eyes traveled to the object and your face lit up. “Yes!” You kind of squeaked and tried to grab it but Roman snatched it away and put it out of reach for you. “Hey!” You pouted and stood up to catch the brush. Roman stood up too and took your chin in one hand to make you look at him.   
“So, now. First of all, you are a brat. Simply walking in without caring about how people feel about it. No.. it doesn’t change even when you know us.” His look was firm on you and his tone was all scolding and serious. You had no other option than to look at him. You didn’t want to. Your mind started to switch and turn you into a thick head. You didn’t want to be scolded. Especially not in front of Seth and Dean! So you tried to struggle against Roman’s grip, but you soon realized that you had no getaway. So you bid your lip and mumbled “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again..” in hope to get out of there now, but Roman wasn’t finished. “Good. Now, you made a complete mess, babygirl. You could have just asked. Now you still have a bit time right? So clean your mess up.” You blushed at the nickname.. the name again.. he never called you that.. how come he did it now? You nodded slowly to be able to hide your face.

You turned and kneeled on the floor again to put his stuff back into his bag, nice and clean.. You know he wouldn’t let you leave if it wasn’t clean.. You were quiet and a bit embarrassed but there was still something bothering you. “Stop calling me a brat..” you mumbled while pouting. Roman laughed short and answered. “If you want to be a good girl, then act like one.” You blushed even more but basically hid your face in the bag. You couldn’t see Deans shit-eating grin or Seth’s thumbs-up. Roman sighed but still was a bit proud of himself.

After you left the room with the brush Dean casually said: “She is totally into you. Saw how flushed her face was when she left? God, tell me if you don’t want her. Then I will gladly try my best.” He winked cheekily. Roman snorted. “Forgot it. She’s mine now.” He turned to look at the things in his bag. Everything was nice just like he liked it.   
‘She’s mine now.’ Roman smiled when a weird feeling happened in his stomach.

*

(Y/n): I think he knows. I think he saw a message from you yesterday. panic

(F/n): Oh my god! Really?!

(Y/n): He started to call me baby girl and hasn’t stopped yet. He even said it in front of Seth and Dean! And he told me to stop acting like a brat and be a good girl. That never happened before but you know what I mean…

(F/n): Girl, you’re fucked. Or at least I hope you will get fucked 😂

(Y/n): I hate you

(Y/n): What am I supposed to do now? This is so embarrassing..

(F/n): Okay, I’ll try this again. What if he likes you too? Wouldn’t that be perfect?

(Y/n): Not in this way. I’m just his best friend..

(F/n): Right. Well then just see what happens?

You scoffed at the message. Great. It’s your friend’s fault he knows now. Roman just had to know. There was no other way. He never acted or talked like this. It was hot. You remembered how his firm grip was on your face. And how deep his voice went when he told you to be a good girl. In front of Seth and Dean. They knew too. You were sure. Dean grinned as if he knew something. Roman would totally tell them.

You leaned back frustrated in your chair. What were you supposed to do?

You sat there for another 10 minutes before Dean entered catering. He looked around shortly and when he found you he grinned brightly. He got himself his usual sandwiches and walked to your table to sit in front of you. He hated to be in catering - too many people - so, he has something to tell you. Your cheeks were already a bit pink when his eyes met yours. He smirked evilly. “Baby girl? Stop being a brat? Start being a good girl?… You wanna tell me something, (Y/n)?”

You groaned at him embarrassed. “I hate you… Can you be my spy, please? Did he say anything about that? I have no idea what’s going on…” Your forehead landed on the table and Dean laughed out loud. He munched happily on his sandwich while saying: “He might have mentioned something about it but that’s all I’m saying. You need to find out the rest on your own. You’re his best friend so do your job.” You looked at him. “You are his best friend too, so tell me! What did he say?” Deano just laughed.

*

You knew how to find out what was going on. Deep down you hoped he understood (F/n)’s message but it was highly unlikely. You knew you had to act when you walked into the hotel room. You stood behind Roman still. His tall frame in front of you. If someone would look this way, they would never see you. Roman unlocked the door to your room and signed you to go in. While you were walking around him you pinched into his butt slightly. You grinned proud of yourself and kept walking. He flinched away a bit but didn’t say anything.

Inside you stretched yourself. But when it didn’t seem to ease the pain in your back, you placed your hands on the bed and stretched like a cat. Roman looked at your ass and licked his lips but you didn’t see it. Though he returned the favor of pinching your ass. You pulled away hard and sat on the ground. Roman chuckled and walked around your kneeling form. He sat down onto the bed in front of you and looked at you.

You moved a bit closer and places your head against one leg. You smiled up at him and closed your eyes. You suddenly felt… at peace. One second ago you teased each other and now you sat here and… the quiet was just wonderful. This life was just too loud sometimes. You were always on the run. So when you came into the quiet of a hotel room you all were happy.

Romans hand wandered over your head to your neck and fondled with your hair. You sighed relieved. Something in his touch just took all the stress away from you. You didn’t want to have only his hand. You wanted more. So you moved closer without opening your eyes. You slowly stood up a bit and pressed yourself against Romans’ chest, your face was hidden in his neck. You moved your legs to straddle him. Roman helped you a bit and put his arms around you. One of his hands sneaked itself onto your ass though. You didn’t mind. You noticed.

You mumbled a bit nonsense into his neck.   
“You are so big and warm and cuddly. And you always smell so nice. And you make me feel so safe. And you seriously you are so fucking comfy. You are the best cuddler I have ever cuddled.”  
You felt his arms tighten around you. His hand squeezing your butt. Your hips almost automatically moved against him. After he didn’t respond you did it again and again and again-…

“I wouldn’t do that. You are already in trouble, babygirl.” Roman growled slightly into your ear.  
You huffed. “Why would I be in trouble? I did nothing wrong.” You took a deep breath and smiled.  
“You know it’s quite rude to just walk into a locker room. You don’t do that. ” You huffed again and straightened up to look at him. “Ha! Yes, Roman. And you don’t just read messages from another person’s phone! That’s rude too.” Your look is firm, maybe a bit annoyed.

He watched you surprised for a moment but a smirk grew in his face rather quickly. “I think we both know I would have found out at some point. Now, start to watch your mouth. Bad girls get punished. Or is that what you want?” he leaned forward and slightly bit into your shoulder. “Do you want to get punished?” His mouth wandered to your neck and left mouthy kisses and bites. “Do you want Daddy to make you cry?”   
Your face grew hot, your eyes were wide open. Your hands gripped at his shirt and your body completely betrayed you. You could feel the excitement in your whole body, between your legs. The hot pool building there. A bit flustered you hid your face again. His thick hair helped a lot.

“I asked you something, babygirl. I want an answer.” One hand came down on your butt hard. You squirmed against his body, the grip of your hands got firmer and you mewled slightly.   
“..I don’t want to get punished.. I want to be your good girl..” Roman chuckled a bit. “Well, babygirl, you already were a bad girl. So, I guess you have to start now being a good girl. Because Daddy has to punish you. But don’t worry babygirl. I’ll go easy on you. You got to promise to be a good girl though.” He spoke calmly and steady. You could trust this voice. You knew you could trust him. He would look after you. Like he always did. 

He did not only sent you into sub-space but maneuvered you into little-space. Suddenly this position was a lot. Your legs spread in his lap. You could feel Romans growing excitement. Embarrassment grew in your face and every touch seemed so much more intensive. You closed your eyes and squirmed against him again. You could feel how your voice changed when you said: “Daddy. I promise I’m going to be a good girl. I’m not going in without waiting for an answer anymore. I promise.” Roman apparently noticed the change too because his hands started to massage your back, neck and shoulders.

“I’ve got you babygirl. Daddy’s got you. Daddy will make you feel really good. Daddy will keep you save.” He kissed along your neck and throat. “But I need a word. Can you think of a word baby? Don’t want to hurt you. Don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I want to make you feel good.” You sighed and thought for a moment. What word would stop both of you immediately?  
You whispered. “McMahon.” Roman made a small gag noise. You pulled away and looked at him. He grinned at you dorky. And you chuckled slightly.

You reached your hand up and put it on his cheek. Roman didn’t even hesitate to lean into it. He smiled softly and placed a small kiss on your wrist. It wasn’t the first kiss you got from him. But the first intimate one. “Daddy…” you tried the word while realization pushed slowly down on you. Your heart started to beat faster and you caught your breath. What were you doing? This was your best friend. This was the guy that had your heart. What were you doing?

Roman noticed the change in your face. “Babygirl?” He asked slowly. You swallowed slightly. “I…” You had to take a deep breath and start again. “What is this Roman? What are we doing? You are my best friend, but I can clearly feel cock against me! I don’t want to lose you! And I don’t want to risk our friendship because of a stupid one night fling! What is happening right now?!” You exploded with questions. Roman blinked at you a few times before he smiled. It was a weird smile. Something weird was in it. A kind of sadness? Maybe something else? He leaned into you.   
His forehead on your shoulder.

You were calm for a moment. Nobody said something. You wanted answers. No. You NEEDED answers. You couldn’t just throw your friendship away. You couldn’t just lose Roman because you were horny.

After a bit of time Roman chuckled slightly. “It doesn’t have to be just one time..” he said carefully and quietly. You almost couldn’t hear it. Something in your stomach tingled. Stupid butterflies. Hope grew in your chest. “What?” You asked. Roman looked up. He placed his hands on your hips. “It doesn’t have to be just one time. We can do it as much as we want to.” He grinned a loopsided smile. As if he didn’t care.

You looked at him confused for a second before anger started to rise in your stomach. You pulled away from him and stood up. “What?!” You asked rather loud. He looked at you questioning, his hands defensive in the air in front of him. “So that’s that, yeah?!” you slightly shouted at him, feeling how your eyes started to get wet. “(Y/n).. What-..?” - “No! Shut up! You are just playing! You just want to fuck, yeah?! Okay! Then do that! But get yourself some stupid fan or someone if you are really that horny! But no you sit here and do all these things and then you tell me it doesn’t have to be a one-time thing because you would fuck me more than once?! Are you out of your mind?! You are just like that willing to throw this friendship out of the window?!” You shouted at him angry. Oblivious from how wrong you could be, blinded by anger.   
Roman looked shocked. His eyes wide and his mouth open. What was going on?

“(Y/n), no! I didn’t mean it-..” - “Oh! Of course! You didn’t mean it like that! Sounds nothing like the usual excuse at all!” you growled. You started to move and took your bag. “Wait! What are you doing?” He asked quickly and stood up too? “I’m leaving. I can’t handle you right now.” You said and already walked out the door. You would just camp out in another room. But you couldn’t stay.

Roman tried to catch your wrist or your arm but you already slammed the door in his face. He was… Confused. What was that? What happened? What did he do? Why did you leave? You didn’t want to have a one-time thing but you also didn’t want a long term thing? What was going on?


End file.
